Onward, We Go
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Clace. An office story.
1. Chapter 1

I wiped my sweaty palms on the fabric of my skirt and breathed in. It was getting difficult to calm myself down. Instead, I stared at the small building in front of me. It definitely wasn't grand. It was pretty ordinary and that was something. I was normal too. Just like everyone else. I tugged out my phone lazily as if waiting for something to stop me from going past the doors of the company. Two more minutes till my interview. I bite my bottom lip and step inside, feeling the cold breeze of air conditioning. Somehow, that makes me feel better. I see a janitor vacuuming the carpeted grounds. He's wearing headphones, his head shaking from side to side. In an act of courage and kindness, I wave.

In surprise, I watch him scoff. "This place is a hell hole, lady. Worst place to work." The words make my cheeks warm, a habit I've always had. I decide to ignore his words. He was a custodian. It wasn't like I was taking his job anyway. With a small smile in his direction, I head into an elevator and click on the highest floor, listening to the familiar dings of passing by levels. When I make it there, my knees feel like they are ready to melt and leave from the rest of my body but I move on. Open the door the place I was going to be interviewed at. I pull at my shirt and try to remove any last minute wrinkles from my clothes. Before I know it, a man beckons me inside.

 **[]**

Well, this isn't a roller coaster for me. I was used to looking for jobs because I was used to losing them in the first place. Mind you, some of them aren't my fault. The rest, I can say honestly, could have resulted from my attitude or the work ethic I lacked. I was lucky to find this job. Easy enough and a quick drive to get there. I don't bother to straighten my tie. Sure, I was wearing a suit but people hardly bothered with their clothes to begin with. I don't think I'm that nervous. At least, my heart isn't beating fast. And my fingers aren't shaking. I drum my hands against my lap as I wait for a call. I can see workers typing away on their computers and devices. Some of them are talking to one another. A few are printing sheets out. What a boring occupation. But it was better than nothing. And that's what I had.

I scale through my hair and try to make it look presentable. My mom always nagged me about cutting it but I was stubborn to the bone. I check the time from the clock hanging awkwardly on the wall to my side. Three minutes past my set date for the interview. My eyebrows knit and I wonder why the boss hasn't seen me yet. In bewilderment and worry, I start to think that he might have checked my track record. I cringe. Nobody would hire me if they looked at that. I groan a little and place my head down. This was going to be a long day.

 **[]**

I sit down on the small, black chair and try to get as comfortable as possible. The man in front of me doesn't look intimidating but he's pretty weird to me. He gives me a grin, kiddish and genuine. He looks to be in his mid-thirties with an asian face and a tan complexion. He squints at his computer then glances at me. "Clarissa Fray, am I correct?"

I nod, not trusting my voice not to crack. He seems to notice my anxiety and hands me a cup of water. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I don't understand what he means but his words fill me with an odd reassurance and my shoulders slowly relax to a better position.

"Alright. My name is Magnus Bane. You can address me as 'your majesty' or 'your highness'." I gawk and my lips part in shock and bemusement. I try not to look amazed but it was getting difficult with the way he was studying me.

He laughed. "I was kidding, biscuit. Lighten up. Okay. Now that we've got the pleasantries taken care of, let's get down to business." He takes a file from inside his desk and opens it. I can't see what he's observing but I hope it's my reccommendations from other jobs of the past. I had a pretty good record.

"Brown University, eh?" He sounds impressed and I take that as a good sign.

"Yea." I squeak. "I studied business and art."

He purses his lips and could see the handsomeness of his face in its entirety. He wasn't old. He just appeared like he was carrying a lot lately. My eyes sweep downwards, to the bracelets on his wrists. They're colorful and glittery. I can't read the words on them. I wonder what they mean.

"And your previous manager, Luke Garroway, says you are an excellent worker. Durable and able to adapt to nearly any change." I hadn't realized Luke had said that. The compliment leaves me nervous with anticipation. I remind myself to give him a call of thanks when I have the time and check up on him.

I don't really reply because I'm unsure of what to say. He asks me my hobbies and skills. The best environment I prefer to work at. I answer honestly and hope this is going well. This was my first official job anyway. The things I had done before didn't amount to this. I loosen up my fists and fold them neatly on my lap.

He rises to his feet. He looks commanding in that stance. He beams, wide and true. "Well, buscuit, you've got the job." And it seems like everything has clicked. I remember rushing to him as he held out his hand for me to take but I hugged him instead. He makes a noise that sounds like 'oof' to my ears but I'm too busy celebrating in my mind to notice. I let him go, embarrassment finally setting in. I leave as soon as possible because he looks so amused as if he's trying to hold in a laugh.

I exit his office, a card in my hand. My feet hit the ground lightly and I pass the hall, meeting the gaze of a guy sitting on a chair, lazily situated. I'm so happy and glad that I grin at him. He's here for a job too, I can tell. "You'll do fine. Good luck." My voice was quiet and low, only for him to hear.

He swiped his hair from his forehead. He doesn't look too worried. "Thanks." And I leave, for a moment, hoping that he gets hired too.

 **[]**

The clock was ticking the hell out of me. I stomp my foot harder into the ground. It's ten minutes after my adjusted time. What the hell was going on in there? To be honest, I'm pretty anxious. Was the boss talking about me? Did something happen with my information? Angry thoughts keep erupting in my head and I try desperately to push them away just as the door creaks open and reveals a short, red-headed girl. She's smiling stupidly, her cheeks crimson and her freckles almost glowing in the daylight.

She sees me sitting and finally notices my presence. To my astonishment, her lips curl upwards and she looks at me like she knows me. She wishes me good luck and something tightens inside of me. I watch her and without thinking, thank her, then hear the elevator's piercing ding as she leaves. I wonder if she works here. If she does, I've got my work cut out for me. "Jace Herondale?" I listen to the secretary's call.

Sighing, I stand and trudge to the office, praying to whatever was up in the sky so I could get a damn job already.

 **[]**

 _[a/n] I own nothing but the plot. Loosely based off of the hit, American television show: the office. Obviously, I own nothing. Thanks. Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
